Smile
by Ellenor-san
Summary: [Au] Rei claims he's An Cafe's biggest fan! An Cafe & Beyblade crossover.


**Smile**

**Summary: **Rei claims he's An Cafe's biggest fan!

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Slight shounen ai.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or Antic Cafe

**Pairings: **ReiBou

**Author's Note: **This is a fic that I thought of in science class. I am dedicating this to my friend for christmas :) She loves Antic Cafe, especially the song "Smile ichiban ii onna". This story is based on that song, mainly the video. I hope you like it Tami!

**Dedicated to _eijiko_.**

------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

**Smile**

Teruki. Miku. Kanon. Bou. Rei loved them all. The tiger adored Antic Cafe, he lived, breathed and "ate" the band! An abundance of posters lie on his wall. Stacks of CDs sat on his desk, ready to be signed by the band.

The tiger happily sleeps on his bed, dreaming. All of a sudden his alarm goes on, causing the boy to awake. In an instant, he began to dance. Not a surprise. The song booming out of the radio was Escapism. He shook his booty all the way from here to Canada. "**_Sayonaraaaaaaaaa_**" He streched the ending of the song, pretending to be Miku. Mariah walked in once he heard his awful singing. Mariah stepped in the room with cotton balls in each of her ears. The pink panther slammed the radio off, preventing the elder to sing along.

"Rei, shut up!"

And with that, she stomped out. The elder stuck his tongue out at the girl. She quickly came back, "Hurry up and get dressed and eat! We're going to be late for school!" Rei nodded lazily and walked into the washroom. He quickly showered and put on his usual get-up. Once he finished, he walked to the kitchen. Rei took a piece of bread and his school's belongings. Lazily, he waved at Mariah and headed out the door.

Rei walked to school, headphones in ears -- AC. Once he reached the school grounds, he saw a suspicious limo sitting in the parking lot. Two flags were sitting on the hood of the car: Japan. Fishy, the boy thought. He shrugged and entered the building. The tiger headed for his classroom. Suddenly, he stopped. The sight ahead of him tickled his mind.

Platnuim blonde hair.

Pig tails.

Mini skirt?

He cat gasped with excitement, "BBOUU!!" The rocker didn't hear Rei's plead. The blonde man headed for the cafeteria. He caught Miku walking towards the room as well. He pocked the blonde male, pulling him closer to the lunch room. "Bou-san! Onaka ga suki mashita! Tabemono!" The guitarist laughed. "Hai!" Together, they walked to the caf. The neko ran after them. As he did, he past by the principle's office. Trouble. The elder woman (principle) walked out and followed the boy. Eventually, she did and grabbed onto the back of Rei's shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing young man?" The tiger tried to escape her grip. Instead, he pushed her onto the ground.

"Im sorry."

After that, he continued his running. By the time he reached the caf, they were no where to be found. Rei fell onto his knees, sobbing. "NO!! My Bou with that MIKU!? Oh mangs, no one touches my Bou!!" And with that, Rei skipped the entire morning of classes just to fix himself up for Bou. He walked straight out of the building, madly stomping away. "Why that Miku... Why can't he love Teruki instead?!"

Jealousy rushed through the cat's veins.

Once the tiger reached his destination, he marched for Mariah's room. Strange. Good thing no one was home to see him. He sat down at her vanity, his eyes scanning all of the crazy products on the table. Eye liner, lip liner, cover up, eye shadow, lip stick, nail polish mascera, tweezers, razors, lotions, and potions.

"Gosh, all these things to make a girl beautiful." Rei let out a deep sigh. "This had better work." Slowly, he picked up the facial powder and began to slab on a bunch. He coughed during each coat. When he was complete, he looked like a China doll. His face was all white, pale. The tiger took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Rei blinked several times to clear his vision. The cat put down the powder and picked up the lipstick. A vibrant, metallic shade of red. Rei rolled it up, causing the nausiating color to emerge out of its case. He gulped hard. The tiger brought the stick to his lips, inhaling the striking scent. Rei cringed once the smell passed through his nostrils.

The cat pushed him self to the limit. He applied the color to his bottom lip first, spreading it back and forth. Rei brought his upper lip down, bringing the moist color to the other lip. Disgusting. The tiger looked like a monster. His face was fully white, as if someone threw a bag of flour at his head. His lips eviliy glowed in the light. Hideous. Rei was about to vomit once he saw his finished product reflection within the glass.

Rei examined his face closer. Suddenly, his ears twitched. Someone was home.

"Any one home?!" Kevin growled. The elder tiger panicked. There was no escape. That is, until he saw the window. Quickly, he jumped out and ran back to school. As he went on this journey, the public noticed him like a marshmellow! They began to laugh and make fun of him. Rei blocked the insults. The teen continued running, faster and faster after each pace. When he reached the buildings, his old mission kicked in: find Bou. He searched everywhere. Everywhere BUT the cafeteria. Adrenaline rushed through Rei's veins as he pushed open the doors. Instantly, his eyes layed on the feminine rocker. Bou was sitting at a table with the rest of the band.

"Oh joy..."

Rei walked over to Bou's table and waved. No attention. No reply. He tried to pucker his lips up. He also posed a little. No reply. The only reponse he recieved was from Ian.

"Hey Rei! Hehehee, looking good!"

The elder rolled his eyes and walked away. He rushed into the washroom, eyes ready for tears. Rei scattered into one of the stalls and ripped an abundance of toilet paper. Groaning, the tiger wiped off the make up. The Chinese kitten loved the guitarist. His skill, his looks, his personality. Again he groaned. Rei opened the stall, rinsing of his face at the sink.

The tiger raised his head, looking at his reflection. A small smile creased upon his face. The boy practiced his smiled.

"I dont remember smiling for Bou..."

He practiced his smile once more and left the restroom. Coincidently, Rei saw Bou wandering off in the halls. The tiger faintly smiled once Bou's eyes layed upon him. Bou stopped and pinned Rei to a wall.

"Anata wa Rei-san desu ka?"

Rei nodded, almost drooling. Bou giggled and continued to speak.

"**Konnichiwa! Hajimemashite, douzo yoroshiku! Konban watashi to issho ni dekakemasen ka?**" The tiger's cheeks brightened. Rei didn't know why Bou asked him such a question, so fast. The rocker giggled, "**Kawaii ne**."

Bou cupped the young one's chin. Then the elder stuck an arm out, hoping that Rei would hold onto it. The tiger read Bou's mind and grinned. Together, they walked down the hall. Behind them, Miku, Teruki and Kanon exploded. Miku's jaw dropped.

Rei turned back and winked.

"**SMILE ichiban ii onna**."

Anger and rage flowed through Miku.

"**Baka**!"

------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

**FIN.**

I hope you like it tami! Hehe -huggles- xD Anyways, here are the translations in order.

_**Sayonaraaaaaaaaa**_

Good Bye.

**Konnichiwa! Hajimemashite, douzo yoroshiku! Konban watashi to issho ni dekakemasen ka?**

Hello! How do you do? Nice to meet you! Would you like to go out with me tonight?

**Kawaii ne.**

You're cute.

**Smile ichiban ii onna.**

Smile number one best women.

**Baka**

Fool, idiot, stupid.


End file.
